I can
by Justreadinxx
Summary: Will Santana still be able to say "I can't" when she's about to lose Brittany? Will Puck man her up? Will the Glee club accept her?


Santana scans the inside of her locker, knowing she didn't need anything else. She tries to block out Brittany's voice.

"I can't.." Santana says below a whisper. Afraid of looking into those precious blue eyes. She heard a loud sigh and turned her head to look at the beautiful blonde. They stare at each other for a moment until Brittany breaks the silence.

"You _always _can't, Santana." Brittany looked down and kicked the ground lightly. "You can't do this.. You can't do that." Santana flinches slightly at the memories she could have said 'Yes'. "You know what, Santana?" Brittany looks back up to the Latina. Both stared into their lover's eyes. "You're gonna lose me someday.. If you always can't.. I don't know what I'm gonna do." Santana could feel the tears threatening to spill out. Brittany turned swiftly on her heel and walked away to Glee club.

Santana's tears start falling down her cheeks. _What am I doing?_ Santana thought. She slid down onto the floor and wept. The hallway was empty and the only noise that could be heard was the light sniffles from Santana.

"Lopez?" Puck walked over to her and croutched down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business, Puckerman." Santana wiped her tears away from her face.

"You're my girl, Santana. I CARE about you. You might not see it, but I do. We're like related. Except.. You're not Jewish." Puck smiled at Santana.

Santana chuckled then bit her lip softly. "It's Brittany."

Puck nodded his head and ran his fingers through his mohawk. He thought for a moment on what to say and what to do. He wasn't really good at giving this kind of advice since he was always playing girls. He looked at Santana and smiled.

"Santana. I love you, no matter who you are, what you are, or who you love. I've known for quite a while." Puck chuckled silently at Santana's reaction.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Mmm.." Was the only thing that came out of Puck's mouth for a while. "If you come out to the Glee club, Santana. They wouldn't care. They would still love you. I know you're scared.. I know, but we're a family. Families stick together right?" Puck squeezed Santana's shoulder lightly and got up.

"Where are you going?" Santana questioned as Puck started walking towards the end of the hall.

"Glee rehearsal. You should come too." Puck said over his shoulder and turned out of the hallway.

Santana bit her lip and stood up. She straightened her back and walked slowly at first. Then she picked up the pace and was soon in front of the door. She could see the Glee club singing and dancing, but what she mostly saw was Brittany. The way Brittany laughed and danced. It gave Santana butterflies in her stomach.

"Today.. _I can_." Santana said to herself as she opened the door. Everyone stopped and looked to see who was going in, but when they saw it was Santana they continued their free time before Mr. Schue came back.

"I got something important to say.." Santana said softly. It wasn't heard over the music and the laughter. Santana chewed on her lip and played with her fingers. _How was she gonna do this?_

"Hey! Listen up! Everyone sit down!" Puck shouted and everyone did what he said.

"Um, I have something important to tell you guys." Santana kept her eyes fixed at the wall behind the Glee club members. She sighed and then turned her vision on every one of the Glee club members one by one until her eyes laid upon Brittany.

"I'm a lesbian." Santana breathed out. She felt as if the weight of the Earth was lifted from her back. She saw Brittany smile wide and so the Latina smiled.

"We know." Tina said suddenly.

Santana looked at her then at all the other Glee club members who nodded their head.

"We don't care." Puck said.

"We love you." Mercedes nodded her head and smiled.

"Brava, Santana, Brava." Rachel clapped softly.

Finn turned his head and looked at Artie. "Wait, I lost my virginity to a lesbian?" He whispered quietly.

"I'm so proud of you." Brittany got out of her seat, and walked over to Santana and gave her a hug.

Soon after, everyone got up and went over to hug Santana.

Right then Santana wanted to cry. Maybe Glee club wasn't just a club. It was a _family_. A family filled with people who would always love her and who wouldn't care that she's a lesbian.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana."

* * *

><p>Alright I just got this idea today so I wanted to write it. I know I should be updating my other story but you know.. Yeah ahha I got the ending from this gif on tumblr. Enjoy! And review please!<p> 


End file.
